The present invention relates to vehicle attached carriers of the type in which the load support such as a rack or cross bar is supported by vehicle engaging devices that rest on the surface of the roof or trunk lid of the vehicle. In some such carriers, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,901,421 and 4,039,106, the vehicle engaging devices are in the form of resilient suction cups. Such resilient suction cups, however, transmit the applied load to the vehicle surface primarily through the central portion of the cup and do not distribute the applied load over the entire face area of the cup. U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,425 discloses vehicle engaging devices in the form of blocks of resilient material, such as a block of resilient foamed plastic having a keyhole shaped slot for receiving a horizontally extending frame member. Such resilient blocks also transmit the applied load to a relatively localized area on the surface of the vehicle aligned with the frame member that extends into the notch in the resilient block. U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,205 discloses rigid vehicle engaging feet that are mounted for pivotal and tilting movement relative to longitudinally extending frame members. There remained, however, a need for vehicle engaging device for vehicle attached carriers that could transmit the applied loads over a wide surface area on the vehicles, and accommodate vehicle surfaces of widely different longitudinal and transverse curvature at the location of the vehicle engaging device.